In the past, as technology for this kind of field, there is Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-96025. The compact motor noted in this publication has an end bracket provided at the back end of a cylinder shaped housing. Connection terminals are exposed from this end bracket, and a wiring pattern of a flexible printed circuit board (hereafter referred to as FPC) is electrically connected by solder. The FPC has a vertically long rectangular shape, this FPC is bent facing the inside along the outer surface of the cylindrical housing, and by doing this, the FPC extends in parallel to the housing. Then, the motor in this state is mounted inside a mobile electronic device, and electrical contact is made between the mobile electronic device external substrate and the FPC convex part contact point part. With this kind of constitution, it is not necessary to do wiring work to guide lead wires from the end bracket.